Shattered
by Piera Jade
Summary: Superman unexpectedly goes into heat and Batman is the closest one to him...
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

by, Piera Jade

Chapter 1:

After a fight with one of the lesser of the Justice League's villain's (some guy that called himself the Blue Vested Avenger…) Superman was taking a much deserved shower. He had fought with Hawk Girl, and Batman at his side and they had just returned to the Watchtower to relax for the rest of the day while the others took over the next shift. Clark Kent was in one of the showers and he felt very strange… He had felt this… unexplainable _lust_ building for a few days now. He had not been to see Lois for over a week and he would have liked nothing more than to sweep her off of her feet right this second. 'Sigh…' but business came first, as always. He felt slightly embarrassed as he did a quick x-ray scan to make sure that no one was around before firmly gripping his slightly erect organ and pumping it gently up and down. He groaned as the lust was not alleviated, but grew worse. He continued pumping until he gave a final grunt and blacked out.

Bruce Wayne was in his Watchtower quarters drying off from his shower, his mind preoccupied with figures, graphs and business proposals that were waiting for him back at the mansion when he noticed Clark Kent was leaning in his doorway, his black hair still dripping from his shower, clutching the door frame with one hand and holding up his towel to cover his indecency with the other. Clark's green eyes were half closed and he was panting slightly. Bruce was a little shocked and concerned for his friend who usually was never out of breath. "Clark… Are you alright?" he asked the Man of Steel. "You haven't been exposed to any kryptonite have you?"

Bruce was just about to buzz for the rest of the League when Clark grunted, "No…" and staggered forward and let the door shut behind him. Bruce jumped forward to try and catch him and hold him up and instead was pinned down by the larger man's body.

"Uh… Clark?" Bruce asked awkwardly. Superman pushed himself up slightly and looked at Bruce with an uncommonly sinister glint in his green eyes.

A flash of confusion went through Bruce as he looked up at his teammate and asked, perplexed, "Clark, what are you doing?"

But as Batman looked into the eyes of Superman, he saw that Clark Kent could no longer hear him and that the alien, Kal-El was in full control. Kal-El stood up and carelessly flung Bruce into the wall. Bruce was stunned upon impact and foggily saw Kal-El come towards him and pick him up bodily and effortlessly threw him on the bed. By now Bruce's towel had fell, forgotten, leaving his body fully exposed. Kal-El held him face down on top of the bed as he let his own towel drop. Batman's heart was racing as he realized Superman's intentions and half yelled, "Clark! Stop this! Snap out of it!" Bruce knew that he would have no chance of escaping the almost all powerful alien's clutches. He also knew… just _knew_ that Clark, Superman, wasn't really aware of his actions. Yet there they were on Bruce's bed, Kal-El positioning himself over Bruce's body, the tip of his now erect member ever so slightly touching Batman's entrance.

"Please!" Bruce pleaded with him. "Clark! Superman! Don't do this!"

But Superman gave no indication that he cared or even heard Batman's pleas. The multi-millionaire struggled and thrashed underneath the alien's body but Kal-El only held him tighter. He tried to yell for help, not knowing if there was anyone even near to help him or who would really be able to help, but Superman clamped a hand over his mouth. With no warning, the Man of Steel thrusted the full length of his throbbing organ into the Dark Knight's tight hole. Bruce screamed at the pain of Kal-El being inside of him. All he could do was clutch his fists and try not to breathe, for it only made the pain worse. Kal-El then began pumping in and out of him, going faster and faster. Bruce could feel his skin chaffing and finally bleeding at the horrible friction.

He felt dry sobs coming from his throat against his will. All he could think about was 'why?' Why would his teammate and friend Clark Kent suddenly rape him with no remorse or hesitation? Was it his homophobia? Because Bruce was with Wally? What had happened that would have made him do this?

After a few minutes of thrusting Kal-El grunted in satisfaction as he released his hot wet cum into Bruce's body. He then extracted himself from Bruce with a shudder from the now limp body on the bed. Kal-El silently collected his towel to cover himself and left without a single backwards glance, leaving Bruce Wayne, Batman, the Dark Knight, not broken, but completely shattered.

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own Superman, Hawk Girl, Batman, the Flash or Justice League)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well I finally finished the 2nd chapter, hope you all like it. I'd like to thank Kyer for inspiring some of the future plot… you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Shattered: Chapter 2:

Bruce lay where Superman had left him for several minutes trying to make sense of the situation. The greatest detective in the world couldn't understand _why_ this had just happened. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't stay here… but he couldn't face anyone right now… especially not Wally. Wally West, the Flash was Bruce's lover and living at his mansion, Wayne Manor in Gotham. God, how would he even be able to face Wally? He set his mouth in a grim line, prepared to do what he must.

Bruce tried to get up and was wracked with pain. He shut his eyes tight, he was so ashamed. He couldn't tell anyone, what could they do against the Man of Steel anyways? He had to keep quiet, at least until he knew what was going on… to protect them, even from one of their own. Batman hated to think that Clark did this of his own mind… but didn't see what else could have made him do it. He used his discarded towel to clean up his still slightly bleeding anus. His whole ass hurt and he think that some bones in his wrists were broken. He carefully pulled on his Batman uniform and looking around every corner with his hand at his belt, made his way to where his Batship was waiting without running into anyone.

He flew directly to the Batcave and immediately told Alfred that he wanted absolutely NO disturbances, no matter what, no matter who. "What if Master Wallace wishes to see you Master Wayne?" Bruce grimaced, "Even him Alfred…" Alfred narrowed his eyes a bit, but nodded. Bruce sighed and went back to his research.

He still wasn't convinced that Superman had really done… what he did to him, of his own accord. He had compiled some knowledge and files on Kryptonians and any weaknesses they may have, but sudden complete loss of inhibitions was only caused by Red Kryptonite and if Clark had been exposed to any, his eyes and skin would have taken on a red glow, and he had looked perfectly fine. Bruce needed to learn about Kryptonian anatomy but he only had basic information stored in his files. He hacked into some old League files, but they didn't really explain the hormones behind the anatomy. Bruce slammed his fist on the computer desk looking up at his many screens angrily. He could go to someone else for information though… someone who was even more obsessed about finding out _everything_ about Superman. Lex Luthor.

Luthor was in prison for one of his latest attempts on Superman's life and other diabolical schemes, but Batman easily gained access to him with or without the guard's permission.

"Batman! Come to visit for old time's sake, or is this purely professional?" bright prison orange clad Luthor queried with a smirk. The guards had let Batman use one of their interrogation rooms with Luthor's hands cuffed behind his back. It didn't have a one way window mirror, only a single camera. Batman unplugged the wires to the camera.

"What can you tell me about Kryptonian anatomy?" Batman cut to the chase.

Luthor's eyes widened a bit, but then he recovered immediately with a smirk. "So he finally lost control… Ha. Who did he jump?"

Batman froze. "You _knew_ that this would happen?!"

Luthor's smirk only widened and then he put on his innocent face, "I don't know what happened, so I wouldn't be able to tell you."

Batman's white eyes narrowed dangerously as he knew that he wouldn't be able to terrify _this_ man into telling him anything. He turned to leave, when Luthor spoke a simple fact that stopped the Dark Knight in his tracks.

"He raped you."

Batman refused to turn around or look at him. "How could you have known…that something like _this_ would happen?"

Luthor sighed and answered, "I made it my personal business to know, as you well know. I…went a bit farther because I took it all that seriously. I wanted to know everything and anything that I could use against him. Tell me, did this just recently start?"

Batman hesitated and then answered, or rather not, "Tell me what you know."

Luthor shook his bald head and replied, "Well, I know rather a lot… but about Kryptonian anatomy specifically… There is a time in every Kryptonian's life when they reach their full peak, when they go into heat, whether they be male or female. It is not for reproducing really, but as relief for the building tension and lust. Which is why Superman didn't really care if he fucked a man, despite his slight homophobia (yes I do know about that). When they go into heat, their senses leave them temporarily leaving only basic instinct in control. However, they do retain some sense. Obviously no moral sense, but certainly a sense of memory and who they are, but a complete disregard of all of it unless they can use it to their advantage. They let their primal instincts rule them and they enjoy it…at the time. But when they come out of heat, when they are finished, they have no memory of what took place when they were in heat."

Batman paused. "How often does an average Kryptonian go into heat?"

"About…once a month. Kind of like an extreme all gender PMS." Luthor chuckled at his own joke.

Batman's eyes narrowed again and asked, "And how long do they stay in heat?"

"At the most? Three full days. But on average, one day. It's not uncommon (or so I've read) for them to slip in and out of heat for a period of three days."

"But does it ever go away?" Batman questioned irritatedly.

Luthor laughed, "Yes, in about 10 years if he's lucky."

"I want proof of all this. Some evidence, like where you got all this information."

"Of course, you want to verify this yourself. If you go on to my laptop (I know you still have it for evidence) and open the file 'Eros' enter the password 'Himerus' and you'll find all you need to verify that all of what I've told you is true." Luthor smirked.

Batman stood looming before him and stated, "You will not breathe or even _think_ about what you know or that I was here at all. Especially if you don't want Superman coming after _you_."

Luthor laughed dryly. "Why do you think I haven't told anyone before this?"

Batman stared at him.

"Because I knew that when Superman did go into heat, he would most likely attack someone that knew and trusted him and that wouldn't turn him in outright. But that is exactly what I hoped for… Something like this could tear the League apart, and it's all Superman's fault."

"You're sick," Batman stated disgustedly.

Luthor chukled and said, "I don't care if I am, as long as I'm right."

"…we'll be in touch." And with that the Batman left.

When Batman returned to the Batcave, again avoiding the actual mansion, he went straight for Luthor's laptop to retrieve the files, and sure enough, there they were. The information was recovered from the past history of Krypton and its people from Superman's ship that had carried him to earth as a child. Batman didn't know how Luthor had gotten his hands on this information, but it was valid. The only question now was what Bruce was going to do with it.

Batman was interrupted from his 'brooding' as Wally liked to call it, by the Flash himself.

He sped in, "Hey Bats, whatcha' doin' cooped up all alone down here?"

"Wally!" Bruce yelled angrily, "What are you doing down here?!" he quickly closed the files on the screens so that Wally wouldn't see.

"Hey, take it easy, I heard from the Watchtower that you had left a while ago and I was just checking up on you to see why you hadn't come home yet…" Wally said only slightly hurt. He was dressed in his casual civvies, green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with his red hair as unruly and windswept as always.

Thankfully Bruce was still wearing his uniform as well as his cowl, or he didn't know how he would get away with Wally not questioning him. Bruce hated to lie to him.

"So are you ready to see the alien movie?" Wally asked excitedly.

Bruce groaned internally and sigh outwardly as he said, "I'm sorry Wally, I forgot all about it. I really need to finish this research and follow some leads tonight. Maybe next week?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, okay. If you're swamped by the big bad guy business, that's definitely a good excuse."

Bruce silently sighed in relief in his mind.

"Can I help you with anything? Two heads are better than one and all." Wally moved to look at what was on the laptop, which Bruce forgot to close.

"No." Bruce told him sharply as he quickly snapped the laptop shut.

Wally blinked in surprise and backed up. "Geez, sorry Bruce…"

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just… what I'm working on is extremely confidential…" he answered vaguely.

"Ah… well, have fun with that then. I'll be upstairs taking a swim if you need me! You'll come up soon right?" Wally asked expectantly.

"I might be working late, don't wait up for me." Batman replied flatly.

Wally looked a bit put down but then grinned quickly to cover it up and gave Bruce a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Love you Bruce, don't work too hard."

Batman nodded and stayed silent as Wally left uncommonly slowly.

Now he was left alone again to contemplate what he was going to do. He could go the other members of the League, maybe with just the information that he learned, rather than his personal experience. But they would ask… and he was not sure if he was ready to tell them.

Batman was interrupted from his musings by a slight noise behind him. Knowing that it was probably Wally 'spying' on him, or trying to work up the courage to talk to him again, he said into the darkness, "Come on out Wally. I know you're there. What do you want?"

A figure floated out the shadows that was wearing a mocking smile as well as a large 'S' logo on his chest…

"Well, I'm not Wally West, but what I want, is YOU."

**Author's Notes:** YAY! I wrote a long chapter! Let's just hope that this becomes a habit!

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own the Justice League or any of its members such as Superman, Batman, or the Flash)


	3. Author Notice

**This is the author of 'Shattered' speaking.**

sigh...I am sorry to say that as the semesters in college have progressed, that I am much inclined to abandon my only fic posted so far as I simply have not had the time or inclination to further it. However in a few years to come (yes...I am quite serious about the 'years' part) I am thinking about posting a new unrelated fic. It will be a TFA fic about the gang after season 3 and many OCs. So me and my co-writer have been taking some time aside each week to work on it and it has developed into quite a monster. Perhaps you will see it up once we have graduated college. hah....ah...........yeah. lol sorry for letting all of you hungry Bats/Supes slash fans down. Please don't kill me...my pet plot bunnies will protect me...


End file.
